


Such Joy Ambition Finds

by Celandine



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Drama, Ficlet, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-07-13
Updated: 2007-07-13
Packaged: 2017-10-12 15:20:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/126312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celandine/pseuds/Celandine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione begins her first day in the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Such Joy Ambition Finds

**Author's Note:**

  * For [allie_meril](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=allie_meril).



Hermione shook her head. She knew that no one had held this particular position in quite some time, but that was no excuse to have let the office get into such a mess. It looked as though every flat surface had been used to dump unwanted folders and stray pieces of parchment from every department in the Ministry. There were a few dead potted plants here and there, too, which only added to the feeling of gloom and squalor in the poky little room. This would _never_ do. She pulled out her wand and set to work.

Several hours and more housekeeping spells than she cared to think of later, she had finally reached bare surfaces on the top of the desk and the various filing cabinets, although there were still a number of stacks of folders on the floor, teetering dangerously and waiting to be appropriately categorized. Hermione investigated the present contents of the cabinets, and concluded that there was _no_ discernible system whatsoever.

No wonder the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures was in such appalling shape; if information on centaurs was intermingled with that on pixies, who could possibly expect anything even _approaching_ efficient administration?

Well, that was what she was here to do. Hermione found a blank piece of parchment and a quill and sat down at the newly cleaned desk to write.

First things first. Since she might as well start over completely, she could design a filing system to suit her own inclinations. The obvious major division was by type of creature, of course, but within that, color-coded cross-referencing, perhaps? Hermione nodded to herself and began and began to make rapid notes in tiny careful handwriting.

With a bit of luck, she would have the system up and functioning within a day or two, and then – oh, then she could begin her program of reform. Hermione Jane Granger would be the youngest-ever Minister of Magic someday.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for allie_meril, at the request of Marta, who suggested Hermione genfic, prompt "first 'real' job." The title is from John Milton's _Paradise Lost_ , book iv, line 92.


End file.
